


Melting Now, Covered in Silk

by ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Tumblr Ask Fic, canon typical Arum ignoring feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand/pseuds/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand
Summary: Messaline - soft, lightweight silk with a satin weave





	Melting Now, Covered in Silk

**Author's Note:**

> requested by Tumblr User @jakkubrat  
> title from Stay by Emmy Rossum

“Bandage that arm tightly and the bleeding should stop.”

Arum catches the cloth that’s been tossed to him. It’s soft, thin material with a beautiful floral design weaved throughout. He runs it through his claws and it slips over them like water. “Is this… silk?”

“One of the queen’s headscarves…” the little knight says, but when he continues on, Arum isn’t really listening. This human, this little poet, has just given him, a monster, not only exactly what he came here for - a link to their queen for his fear monster - but also his life and his freedom. Foolish little knight. In his moment of weakness and mercy, he has ensured the destruction of his precious Citadel. 

He leaves the knight with a silk scarf around his arm and the promise of a tomorrow that he is… excited for. A chance to create new things, new inventions to challenge this little poet, to show him just how… But, of course, he has nothing to prove. He does not care what the human thinks. Of course not. It will merely be enjoyable to come up with creative ways to defeat him. To… kill him. Yes. 

He is smug and triumphant, and he tells himself this is why, once the knight has left, he keeps finding himself holding his sore arm. Touching that soft satin and silk. He tells himself he is merely revelling in his victory, ignoring the sound of the knight’s voice in his mind that’s playing like a song stuck in his head. Ignoring the thrill that runs through him when he thinks of seeing the knight again tomorrow. Pretending the thrill will be in the victory, rather than in the moment he can look into the little poets wondering eyes. But that thrill is for tomorrow, when they will meet again for their second duel. For now, he continues his preparations to return to the Keep. But every once in a while one of his hands finds that scarf that binds his arm, and he smiles to himself.


End file.
